World War: Coming Home: Sequal To World War: MinecrafteX
by CrappyTreeHugger42
Summary: Rin, Luka: Dead. Andy's Sanity: Dead. Ryback: Murderer. Andy, now locked in a mental institution, has to find Queen Rachel, and kill her. But how? One answer: Ryback. Even though Andy didn't want Ry, of all people, to help her get out, it had to be done. But, will Andy find out Ryback's darkest secrets. And hey, wasn't Hunter dead, too? RATED T FOR REASONS. Characters from NodeX.
1. Chapter 1: To The Mental Institution!

Rin's POV

White. That was all I could see. My eyes wide open; loud ringing in my ears.

"Rin-chan?" A faint voice called out. I stretched my arm out within a blink and hit someone or something. The ringing was going down.

"Ouch!" The voice said again, and I heard a crash to me left. My vision was turning to normal. I saw brunette hair that was all too real.

"Luka?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied.

I smiled to myself. But where was I? It seems like a residence, but where on Earth could we be at a time like this?

"Where are we?" I asked. Luka giggled.

"The Aether. It's quite a beautiful place." Luka told me, looking out a window. The light breeze pushed Luka's hair back very lightly. I sat up; I wasin a bed. It was soft and comfortable.

"The Aether?" I asked. Luka nodded, still looking out the window. She soon turned her head towards me.

"It's heaven, Rin!" Luka exclaimed with a slight giggle.

"Heaven..." I breathed. I had just noticed that we were both wearing white sun dresses and had large, glistening white wings on our backs.

"Come, I'll show you hhow to fly." Luka motioned for me to come outside with her.

xxx

"Just pretend youhave muscles in your back that control your wings- ah!" Luka said as I fell on her.

"I can't, Luka..." I sighed. Luka stood up.

"Is that how the alive Rin would talk? Would she talk in such a sad and hopeless manner? No, she wouldn't!" Luka huffed with determination. I was taken aback. Luka never said something with much emotion before.

"Let's go. We've hadenough practice today..." Luka said, walking back to the house.

"Alright." I said, catching up to her.

xxxxxx

Andy's POV:

The crowd was clearing, and I watched in horror as Rin's bloodied body lay there, maggots and flies starting to gather. Tears were streaming down my face as I wished I was dead, too.

A gun was held up to my head.

"Come with us, Misstress." I know that voice!

"Ry..." I breathed. I was shoved into the carraige that awaited us. And then, a cloth was put to my mouth.

Chloreform...

xxx

I woke up tied to a chair. Ry sitting in front of me. I had a gag in my mouth, and I couldn't breathe well.

"Andy, do you know where you are?" Ryaasked me. I shook my head. The walls were all white... sort of like...

"At a mental institution." Ry informed me. I nodded slowly. I was NOT insane!

Ry removed the gag from my mouth. "I'm not insane," I pleaded, "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry," Ry chuckled, "I cannot do that. I don't want to be fired!"

I huffed and looked away from him. The nerve of that asshole!

"Come on, I'll lead you to your room." Ry said, holding out his hand formine to take it. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Uhm, my hands are still _tied_." I snapped at him. His eyes widened for a split second in realization. He then let go of a smile and chuckled.

"Whoops!" He said, untying my hands. Once he freed them, I let out a sigh of relif and stood up. Ry lead the way to my new room.

In the hallway, the walls were white. Now that I think about it, I was dressedin white, too! Also was Ry. Except he wore a fancy suit and I was in a nightgown.

We came to a room that said 213- B (Andy Skew). This had to be my room. Ry unlocked the door and motioned for me to go into it. I obeyed. I didn't want another gag in my mouth anytime soon.

XXXXXXX

Hey guys! Long time no see :D I have finally uploaded a new chapter! YAY!

Next chapter will be next week.

BYE!

-Crappy


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

YES, I UPLOADED BEFORE LE EXPECTED DATE. IDGAF.

XXX

Andy's POV:

"Andy, get up," I heard a voice that was all too real.

"Rin..?" I asked. I opened my eyes, and I saw her firgure for a moment... then, she disspeared.

"Andy, get up," the voice said again. My eyes were still focusing, and I saw another figure.

"Luka?" I reached towards the figure, and it dissapeared.

"Rin? Luka?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

_They are dead. They are dead._

"Rin?! Luka?! Where are you?!" I screamed.

_THEY ARE DEAD YOU BAKA (Idiot)_

"RIN?! LUKA?!" I thrashed at the walls.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed in terror.

"Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy," The voices kept going. Their hushed whispers got louder every time.

"They are gonna kill me!" I screamed, banging my arms against the wall.

"ANDY ANDY ANDY," Their screams got louder and louder...

The floor then dissapeared, letting me fall into an endless void.

"ANDY ANDY ANDY ANDY," Their chants got louder and louder as I fell.

I screamed and screamed, but no one could hear my cries.

"HELP US," The final chant ended. And all I could see was darkness.

"Gah!" I woke up with my arms and legs held down. It was Ry and another man.

"Andy, you are ok... it's all ok now," Ry assured me.

Maybe I am insane...

XXX

Luka's POV

I decided that I would visit Andy's dreams with Rin today. Just to say hello.

"Ready?" I asked Rin as we stood by the Dream Teleporter- which can bring us to people's dreams.

"Yep," Rin smiled, and we were off.

We arrived in a rather... white room. Andy was sleeping. Rin shook her lightly.

"Andy, get up," she said. Andy's eyes opened slightly.

"Rin?" She asked. But, even though we were in the dream, Andy couldonly see us for a moment.

I decided to wake her some more.

"Andy, get up," I said.

"Luka?" she asked, holding out a hand to see if I was really there... but I wasn't.

"Rin? Luka?" Andy had tears welling in her eyes.

"Rin?! Luka?!" She thrashed.

"RIN?! LUKA?!" She screamed in terror. This was a mistake.

"Rin, lets go, before this gets worse," I whisperedto her.

And we were gone.

XXX

AH HA ANOTHER CHAPTER. ANDY IS GOING INSANE, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS?

REVIEW, AND SHARE TO LE WORLD!

-CRAPPY


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

**Sorry for no update in a while! Well, here is a decent chapter written in a short amount of time! -Crappy**

* * *

Andy's POV:  
I stared at the white wall. Yes, it was blank... at least to you. I saw colors; bright, vivid colors. They were in patterns that I couldn't explain. There was a different one every 2 seconds.  
This was my entertainment. All of it; 100%. That's all there was to do. Stare. Other than Ryback coming in every couple hours.  
I was able to steal some pens and paper, so I could write poems. That's what I did when my parents were alive. Then... that... BITCH, destroyed everything I knew and loved! She... she... killed it all.  
I started to cry. Why, why me? I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing...  
From start to finish I wonder why,  
The cuts look good in this messed up lie,  
The blood that trickles down my arm,  
All the people stare at the girl who self harms.  
Anxiety is all I feel now. Its all I see, know, hear, and think. I wish I had a rope sometimes. To... you know... suicide. I would look pretty, hanging my neck from a rope. My bright unicorn horn glowing, my wings by my side. Yeah... so... nice...  
I shook my head violently. No, I couldn't think about that! I needed to get my revenge! I screamed. Just to let it all out. I screamed my anger, sadness, and anxiety. I needed to let it go.  
After a while of screaming, my throat hurt, and I calmed myself.  
"Why am I locked up in here?!" I couldn't control my anger anymore. I ran to the white door in my room, thrashing at itt. I banged, and hit the door with all my might. I needed to get out of here!  
"Let me out! I don't belong here! I'm not insane!" I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.  
I heard running over my screams, and I started falling to the floor. I couldn't live with this... this anger and grief! I needed to let it go, but I don't know how to!  
Someone opened the door. And the world went black.  
xxxx  
I woke up in a forest. Wait.. a forest?! How could I- hey... I'm wearing normal clothing. A dress, tights, cloak, and shoes. I looked up. There was a large, familiar city in sight! Wait... it was NodeXia! Yes, this was my chance to get revenge!  
First, I need to figure out how I even got here. I looked around some more, and saw Ryback, asleep.  
"R-Ryback..?" I shook his sleeping body. He groaned, and opened his eyes.  
"Oh... you're awake..." Ryback said, stretching his arms out, getting up.  
He motioned for me to follow him, to NodeXia.  
"So... I'm free?" I asked him while we were walking.  
"Yes, but you're staying at my house so you don't live on the streets," Ryback said.  
"Oh... o-ok," I responded. We walked on in silence.  
I was finally free! Ah, it was great! I screamed excitedly in my head.  
NodeX was in sight, and so was my revenge


End file.
